Project highlights: the primary qHTS screen has been completed, and follow-up cherry picks were tested in a panel of different TLS polymerases and DNA modifying enzymes for final compound selection. Further compound validation is ongoing in cell and gel-based assays. During this period, the NCGC worked to further characterize previously identified Pol k inhibitors in cell and gel-based secondary assays. As a center, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 110 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to dozens of high-throughput screens and a number of medicinal chemistry campaigns to further improve on screening hits, providing our collaborators and the general research community with publications and a variety of promising small molecule probes and leads. In addition, the NCGC has worked to advance a number of informatic initiatives to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.